Encuentro
by PurpleKao23
Summary: Como un seiyuu pasa el día de san valentín.


"¿Reserva para Yasumoto?"

El restaurante era uno en el que Hosoya había estado a unas cuantas veces a lo largo de los años, especialmente porque era uno de los favoritos de Yasumoto. La práctica había durado mucho hoy y mientras él deseaba estar en casa remojándose en un baño, la manera en que su amigo le había rogado para salir lo dejó sin una razón para decir que no.

Y cuando Yasumoto quería algo, usualmente lo conseguía ... para que no sufrieras las consecuencias. Hosoya definitivamente no quería lidiar con eso, de nuevo, así que al menos la comida siempre era una buena cosa.

Se sorprendió al encontrar la mesa vacía, especialmente cuando la camarera le dijo que su compañero se alejó por el momento. Cuando su teléfono no mostró nada, se deslizó en uno de los asientos acolchados y pidió una bebida. Por lo general, Yasumoto se reunió con él en la entrada o incluso en la estación de metro cuando salieron, pero esta noche siguió adelante y dijo que iría a pedir la reserva.

Era extraño, ahora que Hosoya lo pensaba, considerando que estaban en la estación de radio y que podría haber conseguido un taxi juntos. No había razón para ir por separado a menos que algo estuviera tramando. No es que lo hubiera notado antes. Sacudiendo la cabeza, hizo una promesa a sí mismo para dormir más cuando su horario realmente lo permitía.

Todavía. Algo estaba fuera de lugar..

"¿Nii-san? ¿Eres tu?"

No había manera de que pudiera confundir esa voz. Mirar hacia arriba sólo lo confirmó.

"Masuda?" Y allí estaba: Masuda Toshiki, deslizándose en el asiento frente a él, y su supuesto acompañante en ninguna parte para ser visto. "¿Hizo Yasumoto ...?"

"Dijo que era una cuestión de suma importancia." Damassu respondió rápidamente, sonriendo irónicamente. "Y viendo como he sido degradado de nuevo a sólo a 'Masuda, me gustaría estar de acuerdo."

Hosoya se rió con un agradable calor en sus mejillas. Incluso si fueron engañados, era realmente agradable ver a Damassu otra vez. Tener a Damassu frente a él, escuchar su voz en persona en vez de un teléfono ... Se habían mantenido en contacto durante meses, pero con horarios ocupados y viajes y filmaciones... algo ... Siempre, siempre había algo.

Le hacía desear de nuevo los días en que no era más que solo los dos, 'MaxBoys', esos días pasados, presionado contra Damassu mientras el fotógrafo hacia su trabajo,, practicando canciones, respirando el mismo aire. Días en los que no tenía que mirar para saber que Damassu estaba detrás de él ... o incluso aquellos cuando lo miraba exactamente por eso. Pero eso fue hace años y no había vuelta atrás, sólo hacia adelante.

"Realmente ha sido un tiempo, ¿eh?" Suspiró, sacándole de sus pensamientos y buscando en el menú.

"Resulta que 'practicar' patinaje artístico sobre hielo te roba tiempo ¿quién lo diría?"

El comentario ganó una sonrisa y antes de que pudieran conseguir otra palabra, la camarera apareció para su orden. Bien, estaban aquí para comer.

La conversación fluía fácilmente entre ellos, como siempre lo hacía, ir y venir entre el trabajo,, el nuevo juego favorito de Damassu, la nueva crema para peinado preferida de Hosoya, y eventualmente regresar al trabajo. Era agradable, hablar juntos, porque Damassu siempre estaba muy atento cuando Hosoya abrió la boca para hablar. Pero no era como si Hosoya no lo hiciera también, incluso después de todo este tiempo.

Terminaron quedandose, aunque al principio de la noche, todo lo que Hosoya quería era su cama.

Ambos comieron lentamente, discutieron interminablemente sobre quién pagaba antes de recurrir a "piedra, papel o tijera" con Hosoya como el vencedor, y eventualmente arrastraron sus pies fuera otra vez.

Envueltos en sus pañuelos y abrigos de invierno, Damassu extendió la mano y le agarró la mano, apretándole con fuerza.

"Cuando ambos tengamos tiempo, de alguna manera, vamos de vacaciones juntos. Uno verdadero que no sea para un dvd o un espectáculo o un lanzamiento de revista. Solo nosotros."

"Eso ... estaría bien." Hosoya lo miró, incapaz de ayudar a la sonrisa en su rostro ante la idea de unas vacaciones de ensueño. Podía verlos, en algún lugar cálido con la arena entre los dedos de los pies o tal vez en algún lugar más ocupado donde realmente pudieran perderse en una multitud. En cualquier lugar que podrían estar juntos por más de un día, durante más de un puñado de horas. "Realmente me gustaría mucho."

-Bueno, porque sucederá. Me aseguraré de ello.

Luego levantó las manos de Hosoya y las besó. Era como una promesa que era un poco demasiado pública para el gusto de Hosoya, pero sin nadie alrededor para ver su rubor en la oscuridad, tal vez también un poco perfecto. Valió la pena por una nueva promesa que sabían que ambos querían mantener.

Cuando Hosoya entró en su taxi y finalmente revisó su teléfono de nuevo, un mensaje de Yasumoto surgió.

 _Espero que hayas tenido una buena cena ^^ Feliz Día de San Valentín, Yoshimasa 3_

Se rió, sin siquiera darse cuenta de la fecha y se preguntó si Damassu tampoco se había dado cuenta. En todo caso, se alegraba de que Yasumoto lo hubiera engañado y de que hubiera vuelto a ser 'MaxBoys' después de tanto tiempo, al menos por un momento. Se sentía más fresco que un agradable baño en una tina y más que listo para abordar el día siguiente de la práctica. Pero nunca diría eso a Yasumoto.

* * *

Este fic es sólo un regalo para mi mejor amiga.

Lu, te quiero 333


End file.
